Seras tu là ?
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry et Ginny tentent de faire des choix... Et l'un d'eux les concerne autant l'un que l'autre. Après tout, l'important est de faire un choix. Seront-ils là l'un pour l'autre ? - HP/GW - Fini.


**Pairing **_ Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley.

**Genre** _ Romance, romance et... euhh Romance ? xD

**Résumé** _ Cette fic raconte juste les quelques semaines d'après guerre, après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort. Harry essaie juste de savoir ce qu'il veut. Ginny elle en est sûre. Elle le veut lui. Je suis vraiment ce que JK Rowling a dit... tout en changeant quelques trucs qui ne me plaisent pas par rapport à l'épilogue d'HP7 :p

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**O0°0O**

**Seras-tu la pour moi ?**

_Il y a toujours un moment où notre vie prend une nouvelle direction. Nous devons faire des choix. Choix qui auront un impact décisif sur notre avenir. Et à cet instant, seules trois questions se posent: Que voulons nous devenir ? Où irons-nous ? Mais surtout: Avec qui ?_

**POV. Harry.**

Madame Pomfresh m'examinait, malgré mes nombreuses protestations. J'avais beau lui dire que j'allais bien, elle ne me croyait pas. Bon d'accord, je n'avais pas la mine la plus resplendissante de ma vie… Mais j'étais encore en vie ce qui était déjà pas mal. Après avoir soigné les patients graves, elle voulait absolument s'occuper de 'mon cas'. Je ne savais même pas que j'en étais un.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé! Répétait-elle avec un acharnement qui frôlait la démence.

- Madame Pomfresh! Essayais-je une fois de plus -la centième depuis dix minutes. J'ai passé un an en cavale ! Et je viens de combattre! Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant dans mon état. J'ai juste envie de dormir! »

En effet, j'étais fatigué. Plus que jamais. Je jetais un coup d'œil alentour, remarquant que les journalistes arrivaient dans la Grande Salle. J'avais eut le temps d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, de résumer ce que j'avais vu dans la pensine à Hermione et Ron mes deux meilleurs amis, racontant brièvement -car cette idée me paraissait encore étrange- l'amitié entre mon ancien professeur de potions détesté et ma défunte mère. Pendant quelques minutes, j'avais également pu manger -un repas préparé par Kreattur exprès pour moi. Mais ensuite… l'infirmière s'était ruée sur moi -sous les regards moqueurs de mon meilleur ami. Il était trop occupé avec Hermione pour me libérer de l'emprise de la vieille femme.

En effet, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis dans un coin et ne se lâchaient plus -à mon grand désespoir. Ils avaient passé les sept dernières années à se tourner autour et maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin plus ou moins en couple, ils m'abandonnaient lâchement.

J'observais une table où ma famille -ou du moins la famille que je considérais comme la mienne- papotait. Molly pleurait et les garçons avaient l'air sous le choc -George plus particulièrement étant donné qu'il avait perdu son frère jumeau. Arthur essayait de faire bonne figure mais même de loin je voyais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Et puis… Il y avait Ginny. Elle releva la tête -sentant sans doute mon regard sur sa nuque- et je baissais instantanément les yeux. J'étais ridicule. Capable d'affronter le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps… et même pas apte à planter mon regard dans celui de la fille que j'aimais.

Mon pouls dut s'accélérer un peu car Madame Pomfresh me demanda

« Vous angoissez pour quelque chose, mon petit ? »

J'esquissais un sourire et mon regard se reporta à nouveau sur Ginny qui avait détourné la tête.

« Non, madame. Ça va. J'ai juste envie de dormir. »

Mes muscles étaient douloureux, ma tête trop pleine. Mon seul désir était de me plonger sous les couvertures de mon lit dans la tour de Gryffondor. Mon lit ? Je me demandais bizarrement où allais je vivre maintenant ?

En effet, cette guerre avait prit tellement de temps dans ma vie que je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'elle serait finie. Je devrais travailler. M'acheter un appartement -tout en sachant que les Weasley m'accueilleraient sans doute si je le leur demandais. J'avais assez d'argent pour l'instant, mais ensuite… Je n'avais pas de diplôme. Mais j'avais sauver le monde de la magie: ça pourrait peut-être avoir la même valeur ? Et puis, ensuite… Je devrais passer des examens. Je voulais toujours devenir Auror ? Ou faire autre chose ? On me demanderait sans doute de travailler au ministère vu ce que j'avais vécu, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. Je pourrais peut-être devenir professeur ? Ou… Madicomage ? Non… la médecine, ça ne m'avait jamais attiré. Surtout si je devenais aussi cinglé que la femme me faisant face. Et puis… quelque chose me disait que ma vie serait compliquée pendant quelques temps. Les journalistes me harcèleraient. Je deviendrais à nouveau: Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, celui qui avait débarrassé le monde de Lord Voldemort… Un héros national. Ce jour porterait peut-être mon nom… on créerait des figurines à mon effigie…

Ça aurait put monter à la tête de n'importe qui, mais j'avais l'habitude de tout ça. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était des choses simples… authentiques… Une vie normale, moi qui n'avais jamais réellement sut ce que c'était. Un travail, des amis, une famille…

« Harry ? »

Je m'extirpais de mes pensées pour contempler la jeune fille me faisant face. Ginny entortilla ses cheveux autour de son majeur en me regardant. Un nœud se forma dans mon ventre et je sentais mon pouls s'affolait encore une fois. Madame Pomfresh étouffa un rire, comprenant brusquement d'où venaient les changements de rythme de mon cœur.

« Salut Ginny. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit et je me sentais de plus en plus stupide. Elle esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers l'infirmière

« Il va bien ?

- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ? S'étonna Pompom.

- Le Grand Harry Potter va toujours bien quand on lui demande. » Soupira Ginny avec une grimace contrite.

L'infirmière me regarda -sévère- et conclut

« Il va bien. Il devrait se reposer. »

Je voyais le professeur MacGonagalle se disputer avec les journalistes, et je me sentis plus léger. Elle ne les laisserait pas m'approcher. Je n'avais sûrement pas besoin de ça.

« Merci, Madame Pomfresh. »

Je me relevais et elle me laissa enfin tranquille, s'éclipsant pour aller voir d'autres patients. Elle ajouta cependant en observant Ginny

« Pas trop d'efforts physiques pendants quelques jours. »

Ginny s'empourpra et je levais les yeux au ciel. Je me sentais un peu plus confiant en la voyant aussi timide

« Suis-je le seul à avoir vu un double sens à cette phrase ? »

Elle releva la tête et rit -de son rire léger et cristallin me faisant perdre la tête

« Non. Je crois qu'on a comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. »

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et mon esprit quitta momentanément le sol. Elle m'attira vers sa famille et Molly m'enlaça encore. Son étreinte me fit du bien. Je voyais Ron et Hermione se rapprocher et je décidais de les taquiner un peu

« Alors… vous en aurez mit du temps! »

Mon meilleur ami me fusilla du regard et Hermione rougit un peu avant de venir m'embrasser. Étrangement, j'hésitais à la prendre dans mes bras en connaissant les craintes de Ron. Cela dut se sentir car ma meilleure amie soupira

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ron et moi échangeâmes un regard et il éclata de rire

« C'est bon… J'ai compris. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il a comprit ? »

Ron m'intima d'un regard l'ordre de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt quand il avait détruit le médaillon mais je promettais

« Quand vous vous marierez, je raconterai un petit truc dans mon discours de témoin! »

Ron me donna un coup à l'épaule

« Tu seras pas mon témoin dans ce cas! »

Hermione et Ginny se consultèrent du regard et soufflèrent

« Mariage ? »

Ron rougit un peu et j'enlaçais -cette fois un peu plus normalement- ma meilleure amie

« C'est ça ou tu ne découvriras jamais une chose qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques temps…

- On a passé les derniers mois ensemble ? Je l'aurai sut si il s'était passé quelque chose d'important! Répliqua la petite brune en grimaçant.

- Ah la la… si tu savais! »

Ron passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules

« Si tu lui dis, on ne sera plus jamais amis toi et moi. »

Les Weasley suivaient la discussion, et même George esquissa un sourire en entendant la menace de Ron. Je finissais par bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et soupirai

« Je vais me coucher. Dans la tour de gryffondor si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Nous rentrerons bientôt de toute façon, Harry. Tu dormiras chez nous, d'accord ? » Proposa Molly.

J'acquiesçais en souriant, une fois de plus touché par ce que faisait cette famille pour moi. Je saluais tout le monde y comprit Ginny que j'enlaçais avec un peu plus de force et plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Son contact me dit du bien et je me rappelais qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de moi depuis le baiser qu'elle m'avait offert en cadeau d'anniversaire. Je souriais bêtement en m'en souvenant: c'était sans doute le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ai jamais fait…

**O0°0O**

Le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux cramoisis et je plissais les yeux en soupirant. J'ouvrai finalement les yeux et commençais à m'étirer avant de sentir un poids sur mon bras. Je baissais la tête et me figeais. Ginny dormait contre moi. Son souffle régulier balayait parfois quelques mèches de cheveux d'un roux éclatant de son visage apaisé.

Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'assimiler cette information que la porte du dortoir des Gryffondor s'ouvrit. Je l'entendis grincer et je priais silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas Ron.

C'est le visage poupon de Molly qui m'apparut. Elle fronça les sourcils brièvement puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et un soupire de soulagement m'échappa. Je murmurais

« Elle était là quand je me suis réveillé. Désolé… »

Elle balaya mes excuses d'une main et je me rappelais qu'elle ne savait rien de la relation que sa fille et moi avions entretenu l'année passée. J'en fut plutôt content. Autrement, elle aurait été beaucoup moins heureuse en nous voyant dans le même lit. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille endormie et m'expliqua

« Elle a toujours fait ça quand elle avait passé une journée difficile. Petite, elle venait nous voir, en grandissant elle a rejoint ses frères… Ici, elle venait sans doute voir Hermione ou une amie… Et là, elle avait besoin de toi. »

J'acquiesçais et me relevais un peu, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la petite rouquine. Molly me regarda bizarrement, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose. Elle sourit

« Tu me l'aurais dit si il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous avant, n'Est-ce pas ? »

J'allais répondre -un mensonge- quand Ginny ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil désolé avant de voir sa mère et de se mettre debout d'un bond.

« Maman…

- Jeune fille. Soupira Molly faussement énervée. Tu devrais savoir qu'à ton âge, on ne dort pas avec un garçon… »

Elle rougit et moi-même, je compris que mes joues avaient rosies. Cette phrase insinuait qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi… À croire que tout le monde pensait la même chose. Molly finit par sourire et annonça

« On rentre à la maison… On a réussit à t'imposer quelques jours de vacances auprès du ministère et des journaux, Harry. Tu passeras le temps que tu voudras chez nous. »

J'acquiesçais en souriant.

« Merci, Madame Weasley. »

Ginny me lança un sourire à tomber par terre. Son regard glissa sur mon torse nu et je relevais le drap. Molly elle-même perçu le regard de sa fille et prit sa main

« On va laisser Harry se rhabiller. Descend vite, Harry. »

Ginny me fit un signe de la main avant de suivre sa mère et je me rallongeais complètement sur mon lit. Les prochains jours promettaient beaucoup…

**O0°0O**

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je me retrouvais au Terrier. Ma maison pour quelques jours… ma seconde maison après Poudlard pour moi. Hermione était plongée dans un livre aussi grand que son buste et lisait à une vitesse effroyable. Ron jouait avec George à une partie d'échec sorcier. Les autres étaient tout simplement avachis sur les fauteuils.

Le professeur MacGonagall avait d'abord tenu à me parler. Entre remerciements et reproches -pourquoi ne leur avais-je pas raconté l'histoire des Horcruxes avant ? En fait, elle était la seule personne au courant -après Hermione, Ron et moi- depuis quelques heures à peine mais elle pensait que l'Ordre aurait put être au courant depuis le début. Je n'avais pas vraiment dit le contraire, affirmant juste que ce n'était pas ce que le professeur Dumbledore voulait. Elle avait acquiescé, puis m'avait promis des cours de rattrapages pendant les vacances pour que je sois au niveau quand je choisirais ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Elle m'avait remercié une dernière fois avant de me laisser sortir.

Je fronçais brièvement les sourcils en me rendant compte que Ginny n'était pas là. Étrangement, tout ça était allé beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je savais que beaucoup de gens participaient déjà à la reconstruction de notre monde, que Kingsley avait été nommé premier ministre sorcier -pour mon plus grand plaisir, enfin un ministre qui saurait ce qu'il faisait-, que des milliers de personnes avaient perdu la vie ou étaient très mal en point partout dans le pays -moldus ou sorciers-, et que d'autres avaient tout perdu. Mais nous avions vaincu, ce qui était déjà une excellente chose selon moi.

Molly s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras dans une énième étreinte. Elle passait son temps à m'embrasser depuis la veille -où j'avais enfin tué Voldemort. Comme si elle savait -sans que j'eu besoin de le dire- qu'au fond de moi, je ressentais tout de même une nuance de regret. Quel que soit l'être que j'avais tué, j'avais tué. Un semblant d'homme peut-être, un homme sans sentiment, un homme assassin qui avait tout détruit-y comprit ma famille. Mais un homme quand même. Et je me sentais légèrement coupable.

Après une courte minute, je quittais le salon pour rejoindre le jardin. Hermione m'avait fait un petit signe en sa direction et je compris qu'elle savait que je voulais voir Ginny.

Je la retrouvais à l'ombre d'un immense buisson. Elle était allongée, observait apparemment le ciel -enfin clair- sans vraiment le voir. Je m'avançais vers elle et elle tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire

« Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien. Mentis je, bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'air de me croire. Et toi ? »

Elle fit signe que non, elle n'allait pas forcément bien, et je la comprenais. Je m'allongeais à ses cotés, prenant tout de même garde à observer une certaine distance entre nos deux corps. Nous restâmes silencieux, un instant, et sa main saisit la mienne. Je sentis une foule de picotements parcourir mon avant bras, et ma peau rosie sûrement un peu. Je savais exactement ce que je ressentais pour elle, mais quelque chose me soufflait que ce ne fût pas vraiment le moment pour le lui dire. Surtout que ce geste n'avait rien de particulièrement romantique ou quoi que ce soit. Juste… Je savais que nous pensions tout les deux à la même chose, aux mêmes personnes, celles qui nous avaient quittés… Tonks et Lupin prenaient une part plus importante dans mon esprit. Je pensais aussi à Teddy, et me demandait ce qu'il allait devenir. Il ne serait pas élevé dans une famille qui ne lui conviendrait pas, je m'en faisais la promesse. Je jouerais mon rôle de parrain quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que les autres en pensent.

« Harry ? »

Sa voix se fit plus basse qu'un murmure mais me tira tout de même de mes pensées. Je me tournais vers elle, et remarquais qu'elle me contemplait. Je l'admirais longuement, mon regard émeraude passant sur son visage si doux, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux que je rêvais de mordiller, ses milles taches de rousseur, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat au lait que je désirais embrasser… En fait tout chez elle me donnait envie de la toucher, de la posséder -autant physiquement que mentalement. Et cette idée me fit rougir. Je continuais cependant à la dévorer littéralement du regard. Mon regard dévala sur sa nuque fine, sur sa gorge, sur sa poitrine ronde, sur son ventre, puis je remontais sur sa poitrine en sentant une douce chaleur envahir mon bas ventre. Son visage cependant restait ce que je préférais chez elle. Si enfantin avec ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice, mais si femme grâce à ses lèvres charnues que j'aurais voulu emprisonner en une passionnant baiser.

« À quoi tu penses ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- À rien de spécial… » Chuchotais je, mentant un peu.

Mais je n'allais pas lui dire: « à toi. J'ai envie de toi. » Je doutais qu'elle apprécie. Telle que je la connaissais, elle m'aurait lancer le plus magnifique sortilège chauve-furie jamais réalisé. Je serrais sa main plus fort dans la mienne et poussais un soupire de bien être. J'aurais put passer ma vie là avec elle… Si Mr Weasley n'était pas arrivé à ce moment là.

« Et bien… Que faites vous là ? »

Il observa nos deux mains liées et me jeta un étrange coup d'œil avant de sourire. Ginny délaça nos doigts entremêlés pour se mettre debout, époussetant ses vêtements couverts d'herbe et de brindilles. Je la regardais faire en souriant, me délectant de chacun de ses mouvements qui faisait d'elle… elle.

« On va manger. Dit Arthur pour expliquer sa présence.

- Je vais aider maman. Proposa Ginny. À tout de suite, Harry! »

Je me redressais alors qu'elle repartait vers la maison. Arthur me lança un regard interrogateur, et je fronçais les sourcils

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais je.

- Ginny et toi. Souffla-t-il en me tendant la main pour que je me lève.

- Quoi Ginny et moi ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en m'aidant à me mettre debout. Il le regarda d'un air entendu

« Harry, je te considère comme un fils. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te botter les fesses si tu fais pleurer un jour ma seule petite fille. »

J'esquissais un sourire, me rendant compte que malgré toutes mes précautions, mes sentiments pour Ginny ne passaient pas inaperçues. Alors, d'un ton plus sérieux que jamais, je répliquais

« Je n'ai aucune intentions de lui faire du mal, Mr Weasley.

- Je le sais. Admit il. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu n'es pas un dom juan. Mais dans les prochaines semaines, et prochains mois et années, tu deviendras une icône. Et je sais que ça peut faire perdre la tête à n'importe qui. Les filles puis les femmes seront passionnés par toi, et tu te laisseras peut-être avoir par tout ça… illuminé par les flashs des photographes. »

Je baissais la tête, songeur. Puis quand je la relevais, je me sentis plus déterminé que jamais.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de mener ce genre de vie, Mr Weasley. Je donnerai une seule interview au Chicaneur pour faire plaisir à Luna. Mais rien d'autre. Tant qu'aux femmes… aux filles… Je… »

Je baissais la tête, vaguement gêné avant de chuchoter

« Je n'en veux qu'une seule. »

Arthur étouffa un rire et je rougis brutalement. Il me prit par l'épaule et m'attira vers la maison à une allure d'escargots.

« Je comprends exactement ce que tu veux dire, et je suis heureux que tu m'en parles. Mais ne dis plus jamais que tu l'as veux, quel que soit la façon dont tu penses à elle…

- Excusez moi. Rougis-je.

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Mais ma fille a à peine dix sept ans alors que toi, après tout ce que tu as vécu tu as un age mental plus élevé, je pense. Alors, attend un peu. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous précipitiez dans une relation d'après guerre. Celles-ci fonctionnent rarement. Et je pense que toi et Ginny… vous avez besoin de temps pour vous remettre de tout ça et commencer une histoire basée sur de vrais sentiments et non pas sur la peur et l'empressement. »

J'acquiesçais

« Je vous promet de prendre du temps. J'attendrais qu'elle…

- Engage la conversation sur votre possible couple ? »

J'haussais les épaules et il me souffla

« Vous êtes sortit ensemble, n'Est-ce pas ? »

J'allais répondre quand Ginny apparut devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres

« Tu essaies de soutirer des informations sur le repas à papa ? Sourit elle. Car autant te dire qu'il n'entre jamais dans la cuisine, alors si tu veux savoir quelque chose, c'est à moi qu'il faudra le demander. »

J'esquissais un sourire et Arthur m'adressa un coup d'œil complice. Ginny prit mécaniquement ma main dans la sienne et m'attira dans la maison sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

La table était déjà dressée et je m'installais entre Ginny et Ron (qui était prêt d'Hermione). L'odeur des mets préparés par Molly m'envahit les poumons et je me sentais tout à coup plus heureux en voyant cette famille presque au complet. J'avais eut si peur à l'idée qu'elle soit entièrement détruite. Mais même l'absence de Fred était comblée par tout l'amour et les liens qui réunissaient tout les autres. Hermione m'adressa un sourire et Molly demanda alors

« J'aimerais que maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis… Harry, Ron et Hermione nous racontent un peu tout ce qui s'est passé cette année. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Hermione haussa distraitement les épaules comme pour me dire que c'était à moi de décider. J'observais Charly -qui avait l'air épuisé-, Bill et Fleur -qui paraissaient toujours aussi amoureux-, Percy -qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf-, George -qui jouait le fier et tentait de sourire-, et leurs parents. Ginny à mes cotés semblaient attendre des explications. Je faisais parfaitement confiance à cette famille et je finissais par acquiescer

« C'est une longue histoire… »

Arthur sourit, ravi que j'accepte de leur raconter toute cette histoire. Je me tournais vers mes deux meilleurs amis

« Qui commence ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma, hésitante ce qui provoqua un rire commun à Ron et moi.

« Allez, Mione, vas y! » ricana Ron.

Elle rougit un peu en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, gênée par son empressement et finit par commencer alors qu'on mangeait. Elle raconta -avec notre aide- ce qui s'était passé de notre départ du Terrier jusqu'à notre recherche des horcruxes -elle expliqua aussi très bien ce qu'étaient les horcruxes de Voldemort. Arthur fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il nous avait croisé au Ministère quand on avait l'apparence d'autres personnes. Elle chuchota quelque chose à propos de Lupin mais se tut brutalement.

« Lupin est passé vous voir ? » S'étonna Molly.

Je baissais la tête, honteux.

« J'ai pas été très…

- Gentil. Conclut Ron.

- Avec Lupin ? S'étonna George. Pourquoi ?

- Il venait d'apprendre la grossesse de Tonks et voulait nous aider, et … la quitter.

- Oui, nous le savions. Chuchota Arthur. Il était juste effrayé.

- Je l'ai traité de lâche. » Regrettais je.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Hermione reprit son récit. Arrivant à ce qui s'était passé quand Ron était partit, tous se figèrent

« Tu as fuis ? » Hurla Ginny en se levant brusquement.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi énervée. Elle avait même l'air déçue. Ron baissa la tête. Je savais qu'il était loin d'être fier de ce qu'il s'était passé et de son comportement alors qu'un geste je prenais la main de la rouquine et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se rasseoir. Hermione soupira

« J'étais très en colère.

- Tu pleurais tout le temps. Répliquais je.

- De colère. » Mentit elle.

J'haussais un sourcil, vaguement ironique et elle rougit un peu. Ron raconta très rapidement ce qu'il avait vécu et nous racontâmes ce qui s'était passé à Goddric Hollow.

« Alors, tu as vu la tombe de tes parents, Harry ? »

J'acquiesçais, et je sentis moi-même mes joues rosir. Ron demanda

« Ah ouais, tu m'as pas dit. Ça s'est passé comment ? »

Hermione me lança un sourire et je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, voulant par-dessus tout éviter le sujet, pour ne pas avouer que j'avais pleurer. Ils m'auraient compris… Mais ce n'était pas un sujet que je voulais partager avec tous. Ron finit par comprendre et demanda

« Hermione m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouit après ça non ? Enfin, après que Voldemort et tout ça aient débarqué ?

- Oui. Soufflais je, heureux qu'il change de sujet. Disons que Voldemort est une fois de plus entré dans ma tête… ou le contraire. Et… »

Je cessais de parler. Et Hermione conclut

« Il a vu des yeux de Voldemort la nuit où James et Lily sont morts.

- Quand il les a tué ? » S'écria Molly.

J'acquiesçais et je sentis une main rejoindre la mienne sous la table, sur mon genou. Ginny. Je lui souriais. Hermione continua.

« Et Ron est revenu… Et a détruit le médaillon. »

Ron et moi baissâmes la tête en même temps. Et Hermione sembla comprendre

« C'est là qu'il s'est passé la chose dont vous ne voulez pas me parler, hein ? »

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et j'engouffrais une bouché -trop grosse- de pâtes. Ginny éclata de rire

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui. Alors… allez y, racontez tout les deux ! »

Ron me supplia du regard mais Ginny et Hermione s'y mirent à deux pour me faire céder. Et le regard chocolat de la rouquine était beaucoup plus convainquant que le reste.

« L'Horcruxe s'est défendu. Murmurais je dans un souffle.

- Harry, si tu continues, je te tues! » S'écria Ron.

Je fermais les yeux et Ginny se pencha sur la table, vers moi. D'une voix absolument craquante elle me supplia

« Je t'en pris, Harry. Raconte… »

Je me tournais vers Ron qui levait les yeux au ciel

« Sérieux, Harry. Tu peux pas te laisser avoir juste parce qu'elle utilise sa voix de… »

Ginny attira mon regard en faisant la moue. Une moue incroyablement sensuelle qui me fit fondre. Ron grommela quelques gros mots ce qui lui attira les foudres de sa mère. Arthur étouffa un rire

« Et, fiston, désolé de te dire ça mais apparemment, Ginny a des moyens de persuasion beaucoup plus efficace que les tiens. »

Je rougissais un peu et baissais la tête. Ginny but une gorgée de sa bière au beurre pour éviter de parler. Hermione se tourna vers Ron

« Bon, si Harry ne peut pas le dire, racontes toi!

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- C'est gênant. Maugréa Ron en triturant son morceau de pain.

- Pour qui ? Pour toi ? Pourquoi ? »

Ron me regarda et j'haussais les épaules. Il annonça d'une voix blanche

« Parce que… t'es sortie de l'Horcruxe avec Harry.

- Quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais il n'osait plus dire un mot. Alors j'expliquais à sa place

« Quand tu essaies de le détruire, l'Horcruxe se défend. Et il… te torture psychologiquement. Enfin disons, qu'il met en scène tes plus grosses peurs.

- Et quel est le rapport avec toi et moi ? Chuchota Hermione d'une voix blanche comme si elle commençait à comprendre.

- Et bien… »

Je n'osais pas finir, et Ron balbutia

« Que tu sois amoureuse de lui… »

Hermione planta son regard dans le mien et devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse sous le regard des Weasley. George, Percy, Bill et Charly étaient écroulés de rire. Hermione se leva brusquement et je vis Ron se tassait sur sa chaise.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais put être amoureuse d'Harry ? »

Je lançais un regard compatissant à mon meilleur ami. Hermione -sans attendre la réponse de Ron- continua

« Non mais t'es vraiment aussi idiot ? Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que j'étais si en colère contre Lavande l'an dernier ? Et pourquoi j'ai passé d'affreuses semaines quand tu es partie en nous laissant tout seuls ? Parce que, au cas où tu ne le savais pas, ça n'a pas dut être une partie de plaisir pour Harry de me supporter après ton départ car j'étais complètement… »

Elle ferma la bouche, cherchant le mot qui convenait sans pour autant oser le dire de peur de trop avouer de ses sentiments au jeune homme. Je lui envoyé un sourire encouragent et elle conclut

« Déprimée. »

Détruite aurait été un mot plus significatif selon moi mais je ne voulais pas la gêné. La brune tremblait presque de rage.

« Vraiment, Ronald Weasley, tu es un crétin! Tu ne crois pas que j'aurai put être jalouse de Ginny si j'avais été amoureuse d'Harry ? Parce que contrairement à toi, quand ils sont enfin sorti ensemble, je… »

Elle grommela un gros mot, et se rassit brutalement. Un silence morbide s'était installé à table. Ginny et moi avions figés nos regards sur nos assiettes respectives. Molly et Arthur avaient la réponse à leur question désormais. George étouffa un rire

« Alors comme ça, notre héros national est sortit avec notre p'tite sœur… Ou sort ? Vous sortez toujours ensemble ? »

Hermione chuchota

« Désolée. »

Molly nous jeta un coup d'œil sévère et finit par dire

« Voyons, on ne va pas vous manger, non plus! Dites nous! Quoi que je dois vous dire que vous avoir retrouvé dans le même lit ce matin ne me parait plus si innocent maintenant! »

Ron se leva d'un bond et Arthur devint aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

« T'as passé la nuit avec ma sœur ? S'écria Ron en rougissant.

- Non. Répliquais je. Enfin, pas vraiment… »

Je me tournais vers elle, et la vu sourire brièvement, se moquant un peu de moi

« Je n'avais pas envie de dormir toute seule, c'est tout. Expliqua-t-elle en s'empourprant. Alors je… me suis allongée dans son lit. Habillée. Précisa-t-elle en voyant Ron rougir d'avantage. Harry ne s'est rendu compte que j'étais là qu'à son réveil. Quand maman est arrivé. »

J'acquiesçais avec foi. Arthur et Ron se calmèrent et mon ami se rassit en me jetant des regards soupçonneux. Je me promis de lui raconter le soir même ce qu'il se passait exactement dans ma petite tête.

Molly interrogea

« Alors, vous ne sortez plus ensemble ?

- Non, maman! Annonça Ginny.

- Et vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps ?

- Quelques semaines. Répondis je.

- Et ça n'a pas marché. Conclut Bill avec un triste sourire. Les histoires d'ados…

- Ce n'est pas que ça n'a pas marché! » Riposta Ginny, agacée sans doute de voir nos relation comparée aux histoires d'ados.

Nous savions tout les deux que c'était bien plus que ça. Pas juste une histoire à la Ron/Lavande, ou Dean/Ginny, ou encore Cho et moi… Nous, c'était différent. Et j'étais soulagé de voir qu'elle pensait sûrement la même chose.

« C'est juste… commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Non, rien, laissez tomber. »

Nous restâmes tous silencieux un instant avant que Charly demande -pour détendre un peu l'ambiance

« Vous continuez à raconter ? Que c'est il passé ensuite ? »

Ron et moi enchaînèrent le récit avec les interventions d'Hermione, puis ce fut à mon tour de raconter: la mort de Rogue, ses souvenirs, ce que j'avais décidé de faire, partir sans m'arrêter, de mes parents, Lupin et Sirius qui étaient brièvement revenus… Ginny chuchota

« Tu es passé près de moi ? Non ? Avant d'aller dans la forêt ? »

J'acquiesçais, étonné qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte alors que je portais la cape d'invisibilité, et elle sourit.

« Je l'ai senti, c'est tout. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette sous mon regard. _Je l'ai senti, c'est tout… _Ça me fit sourire, et provoqua de drôles de loopings dans mon estomac. Ron me donna un coup dans les cotes et je continuais, et finit de raconter l'histoire. Notre histoire. Fleur -parlant pour la première fois- m'interrogea

« Il parait que quand tu sais que tu vas mourir, tu vois quelque chose… Tous tes souvenirs, des trucs comme ça… Tu as pensé à quoi, toi ? »

Je me rappelais de Ginny. Elle était la dernière personne à laquelle j'avais pensé et ça me fit tout drôle de m'en souvenir. Pourtant, je mentais

« À rien de particulier. »

Mais je vus dans leurs regards que mon moment de flottement n'était pas passé inaperçu et qu'ils ne me crurent pas une seule seconde.

**oO°Oo**

**POV. Ginny.**

Un rêve étrange me fit me réveiller en sursaut. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait mon front et je m'appuyais contre l'oreiller en sentant mon souffle se décomposer momentanément quand je repensais à mon rêve… des plus explicite.

« Ginny, ça va ? »

La voix d'Hermione me fit me retourner. On lui avait installé un matelas par terre, et elle dormait à coté de moi. Elle souriait. Je grimaçais

« Quoi ?

- Tu as prononcé plusieurs fois le nom d'Harry dans ton sommeil. Et le ton sur lequel tu le disais… »

Elle s'empourpra légèrement. Nous n'avions pas plus d'expérience l'une que l'autre, et c'était le genre de discussion que nous laissions de coté en général. Je mordillais distraitement ma lèvre inférieure

« Ça se voit hein ? Je n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des signaux et … il ne réagit pas. Regrettais je d'une voix faiblarde.

- Attend un petit peu. C'est Harry, il a toujours été plutôt long à la détente…

- Ou peut être qu'il n'est plus intéressé par moi depuis l'an passé. Ou… même qu'il ne l'a jamais été. »

Hermione se redressa sur son matelas et me dévisagea, le visage sévère comme si je venais de dire que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_était un livre inutile.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il est… Tu as vu sa tête quand tu es arrivé dans la salle sur demande avant le combat final ? J'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. »

Je rougissais un peu en pouffant. Il fallait avoué qu'il m'avait en effet dévoré du regard à ce moment là. Pendant un bref instant de folie -où mes hormones m'avaient torturé- j'avais crut qu'il me sauterait dessus devant tout le monde. À mon plus grand regret, il ne l'avait pas fait.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche froide. »Grommelais je en me levant.

Elle étouffa un rire et je quittais la chambre sous son coup d'œil amusée. Je traversais le couloir pour aller à la salle de bain. J'entrais sans frapper et me figeais sur le seuil. Harry et mon frère -Ron- discutaient. Ron se brossait les dents dans son éternel pyjama bleu à carreaux. Mais Harry… Il sortait de la douche, portant pour seul vêtement, une serviette de bain nouée autour de sa taille. Son torse nu m'attira comme un aimant et je contemplais pendant de longues secondes les gouttelettes d'eau glissant sur sa nuque, puis sur son torse, avant de se perdre dans la serviette blanche.

« Ginny ? »

La voix de mon frère me tira de ma moite torpeur. Son souffle transi reprit calmement et les battements de mon cœur devinrent hiératiques quand Harry planta son regard dans le mien. Je me perdis dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux.

« Ginny, ça va ? »

La voix d'Harry me fit sursauter et j'arrêtais enfin de le dévorer du regard. Il avait rougit, et Ron faisait une tête bizarre, comme si il avait avalé quelque chose de particulièrement énorme et que ça avait du mal à passer. Je revint vers Harry et chuchotais

« Je venais… me doucher. Qu'Est-ce que vous faites encore debout ?

- On n'arrivait pas à dormir. Maugréa Ron sans me lâcher du regard.

- Oh… »

Nous restâmes un instant silencieux, vaguement gênés, par ma présence sans doute. Harry finit par s'approcher de moi et je reculais. Il esquissa un sourire

« On te laisse la salle de bain. »

Il récupéra ses vêtements qui étaient posé sur un panier près de la porte et se rapprocha encore de moi. Ron nous dévisageait et moi-même je sentais la tension qui se dégageait de nos corps. Il était face à moi, à quelques centimètres.

« Ginny… si tu veux la salle de bain, il va falloir que tu me laisses passer. »

Je reculais d'un seul coup, me cognant contre le battant de la porte. Il tenta de passer, mais son torse passa à quelques millimètres de ma poitrine et un frisson incroyable me parcourut. Alors, sans l'avoir prévu, obéissant à une sorte de pulsion, je glissais ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attirait violemment vers moi. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et il répondit avec fougue à mon baiser. Son torse était écrasé contre ma poitrine, et sa langue dansait langoureusement avec la mienne. Des décharges électriques sillonnaient dans tout mon corps. Je sentis sa main sur ma hanche, l'autre glissant dans mes cheveux. Il mordillait mes lèvres avec une passion non contenu et je me crus à des milliers de kilomètres. Il semblait me goûter.

Notre baiser n'avait rien de commun avec les précédents. Il était plus adulte, sensuel, passionné, langoureux, et il me faisait littéralement décollé.

Une toux discrète interrompit cet échange. Nos lèvres se séparèrent. Le souffle haché d'Harry contre ma peau me fit sourire. Un second raclement de gorge. Je me retournais vers Ron mais comprit rapidement que ça ne venait pas de lui. Mais de mon père qui se trouvait dans le couloir face à la salle de bain. Il nous observait, le visage rouge. Harry baissa la tête, et je soufflais

« Désolée. »

Il esquissa un sourire et quitta la salle de bain. Mon père le laissa passer, et retourna lui-même dans sa chambre. Ron passa près de moi, chuchota

« Bonne chance. »

Et suivit Harry dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami. Je m'enfermais dans sa salle de bain en jurant.

J'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche froide…. Pour la première fois de ma vie, mon corps réclamait quelque chose. Une chose que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir lui offrir. Harry.

**O0°0O**

Quand je me relevais, je me rendais compte qu'il était plus de midi. J'entendais mes frères jouaient au quidditch dans le jardin. Je quittais mon lit, épuisée. J'avais passé une étrange nuit, ponctué de rêves concernant sois la guerre, sois Harry -rêves beaucoup plus agréables. J'enfilais mon peignoir vieilli et descendais à la cuisine.

Les garçons rentraient en riant dans la pièce. Ils étaient trempés. Ma mère et Hermione discutaient en préparant le dîner alors que mon père lisait la Gazette. Je fus surprise qu'il ne soit pas au travail. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi et mes joues rosirent un peu.

« Bien dormie, ma puce ? »

Je me tournais vers ma mère et descendais les dernières marches. Harry me lança un sourire et je rougissais d'avantage sous le regard de mon père qui guettait chacun de mes mouvements. Hermione m'adressa une moue désolée alors que Ron s'approchait d'elle en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour enlever un peu l'eau de pluie. Il se pencha et l'embrassa chastement. Je le regardais faire en souriant et m'approchais de la cuisinière. Ma mère m'embrassa doucement et soupira

« Habilles toi. Nous allons nous occuper du jardin.

- Quoi ? »

Je ne comprenais pas cette brusque envie de dégommer le jardin.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? On ne pourrait pas faire ça plus tard ?

- Non, non, maintenant! » Répliqua ma mère.

Et je compris rapidement que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on allait faire qui avait de l'importance, mais la discussion qui s'en suivrait. Une discussion qui concernerait sans doute Harry. Le garçon en question me sourit, désolé, et je grimaçais.

« Ok. Je reviens. »

Je montais en traînant des pieds et entendit des pas derrière moi. J'entrai dans ma chambre, suivit de peu par Hermione et Ron.

« Quoi ?

- Toi et Harry! Hier soir! Haleta mon frère en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux sous le regard agacé de sa petite amie.

- Et alors ? Soufflais je en rougissant.

- Tu lui as sauté dessus! Exagéra-t-il.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. » Répliqua Ron.

J'esquissais un sourire, fière de mon effet.

« Ah oui ? »

Hermione étouffa -difficilement- un rire

« Et toi non plus je crois. Il faut que vous parliez tout les deux! Expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi prévoyante.

- Non! Riposta Ron. Ne vous approchez plus! Je ne veux plus jamais voir Harry dans un tel état! Et je ne veux pas non plus vous revoir comme hier soir! C'était… dégoûtant. »

Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'apprêtais à lui expliquer ma façon de penser quand Harry entra. Hermione retint un rire en voyant le visage de son petit ami se décomposer. Le brun rougit légèrement alors que je le regardais, heureuse qu'il soit venu me voir.

« On peut parler ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne sous entendait qu'une seule réponse possible.

- Bien sur, Harry. Soufflais je avec un sourire impatient.

- On va y aller. » Annonça Hermione en tirant le bras de Ron vers la sortie, alors qu'il n'avait apparemment aucune intention de partir.

Le rouquin ne bougea pas et je voyais Harry perdre un peu patience. Le brun finit par soupirer

« Ron, s'il te plait. Je te promets de ne rien lui faire que tu ne ferais pas à Hermione. »

Le rouquin et la brune rougirent violemment, et je compris que dans quelques temps, il n'y aurait rien qu'il ne ferait pas à Hermione. Finalement, Ron s'approcha de moi et me grommela

« Fais gaffe. Si tu lui sautes dessus, je le saurais! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée par tant de… Ron. Puis, l'observait sortir de la chambre accompagné d'Hermione -qui me lança un sourire encouragent.

Harry et moi restâmes silencieux un instant. Je me demandais lequel d'entre nous oserait faire le premier pas et quand… Je ne me sentais pas la force d'attendre longtemps. J'aimais Harry. C'était d'une simplicité incroyable, mais pourtant effroyablement compliqué à vivre en ce moment. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire… même si j'en avais envie. Mais je ne pouvais lui avouer ça au risque qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi. Car si c'était le cas, je n'oserais plus le regarder en face… Et étant donné qu'il faisait partie de la famille, ça serait sûrement très compliqué.

Le même combat intérieur semblait se livrer chez le garçon me faisant face. Mais il avait plus à perdre que moi: sa crédibilité chez ma famille, et sa famille en quelque sorte…

Je finissais par chuchoter

« Alors, tu n'as pas eut le temps d'inviter des filles à dîner, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Il releva la tête et planta son regard émeraude dans le mien, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

« Non, je te l'avais dit. »

En effet, il me l'avait dit presque un an plus tôt. Quand je l'avais embrassé pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je savais que ça avait marché sur le coup. Ce baiser là, il s'en rappellerait… comme de celui de la veille.

Il s'approcha de moi et je me rendais compte qu'il se trouvait exactement au même endroit que le jour de ses dix sept ans.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il souffla

« Jolie vue. »

Il avait dit la même chose la première fois. Il se souvenait apparemment de ce moment dans les moindres détails, comme moi. Sauf que cette fois, il ne regardait pas par la fenêtre. Il me regardait moi. Et c'était joli à voir selon ses propres mots. J'esquissais un sourire, et me rapprochais de lui. Il posa le dos de sa main sur ma joue, et je fermais les yeux momentanément, appréciant ce contact brûlant. Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus. Mais la porte de la chambre était ouverte et je savais que n'importe quel membre de ma famille pouvait arrivé d'un instant à l'autre.

Ses yeux émeraude pétillaient un peu plus que d'ordinaire, et je sut rapidement que c'était d'excitation. Je posais ma main sur la sienne -qui reposait toujours sur ma joue- et nous restâmes ainsi yeux dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« On parlera plus tard. Ta mère t'attend. »

Je m'approchais de la porte, et la refermais -non sans avoir croisé le regard moralisateur de Bill que je rassurais d'un mouvement de tête. Je savais que je ne ferais rien avec Harry dans cette maison, et surtout pas dans cette chambre qui était la mienne depuis ma naissance. Je remarquais que le brun fronça les sourcils alors que je me dirigeais vers ma commode pour prendre un vieux jean et un débardeur. Je me débarrasser de mon peignoir en observant le regard d'Harry devenir étrangement vitreux, comme si il ne croyait pas que j'oserais continuer ce que je commençais. Mais si… j'avais envie de le faire. Je voulais lui donner envie… qu'il me désire autant que je le désirais, qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aimais…

Je me retrouvais donc face à lui, dans mon vieux pyjama rose constitué d'un short et d'un débardeur. Un coup d'œil au visage d'Harry me fit rapidement comprendre qu'il attendait avec impatience la suite.

Je fis glissé lentement mon short le long de mes jambes. Il avala difficilement sa salive et je me moquais

« Pour un garçon qui a débarrasser le monde du plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, tu n'es pas très causant… Pourtant, ton discours à Voldemort était très intéressant… Tu n'as rien à me dire, à moi ? »

Il sourit et se rapprocha doucement de moi, si bien que -soudain inquiète- je reculais et allais me cogner contre mon lit. Il s'excusa d'un regard, honteux

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Regarde. Mais ne touche pas. » Persiflai-je.

Il fit la moue et passa à mes cotés -frôlant ma hanche d'un doigt ce qui me fit frémir- pour s'asseoir sur mon lit. Il me fit un signe de la main et j'éclatais de rire, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il attendait le show, s'était installé confortablement, tel un spectateur et insista d'un coup d'œil. Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il allait parler

« Patience. »

Il prit ma main et scella ses doigts aux miens un instant avant de me laisser m'éloigner. Je me postais face à lui, le visage sérieux et il sourit à nouveau -enfantin et mutin cette fois. On aurait dit un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux le soir de noël. Alors tout doucement, je retirais également mon t-shirt, me retrouvant la poitrine nue devant lui. Il l'admira en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Je savais qu'il avait aussi peu d'expérience que moi, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas. J'étais heureuse de me dire que nous découvririons ensemble tout ça. Je me rapprochais de lui et l'entendit grommeler

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Te mettre trop près. De moi…

- Pourquoi ? Ça te tente ? » Pouffai-je.

Il me sourit brièvement avant d'acquiescer en rougissant. Je m'approchais encore pourtant, et il ferma les yeux. Je prenais sa main et la posais sur un de mes seins. Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps et il rouvrit les yeux. Sa main glissa innocemment sur ma poitrine, son pouce passant sur mon téton. Ma peau se colorait légèrement sous ses doigts. Il paraissait étrangement attentif, comme si il tâtait mes réactions, pour savoir ce qui me plaisait ou pas. Il était d'un sérieux incroyable. Son autre main se posa sur mon ventre, et se souleva au rythme de ma respiration. Il passa son majeur contre mon nombril et je me redressais. Je détestais qu'on touche à mon nombril. Il le sentit et s'excusa. J'haussais les épaules.

« Tu apprendras à ne pas me toucher là. »

Il sourit, heureux et je compris que c'était parce que je parlais d'un futur commun. J'entendais des pas dans l'escalier et il me jeta un coup d'œil désolé. Nous savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre que nous ne pouvions pas faire grand-chose dans cette chambre. Je pris mon t-shirt propre et l'enfilait sous son regard coquin avant de mettre mon jean. Puis je m'approchais de lui et me penchais, attendant un baiser qu'il me donna doucement. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque et je sentis sa langue forcer le barrage de mes lèvres. Je le laissait faire et passait mes doigts dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant amoureusement. Nous nous lâchâmes enfin et il souffla :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Il était d'une sincérité imperturbable, et je me sentis toute chamboulée.

« Il faut que j'y aille, avant qu'un de tes frères débarque pour me tuer! Maugréa-t-il.

- Bonne chance dans ce cas! »

Il se leva, m'embrassa une dernière fois et m'annonça

« On parlera ce soir, d'accord ?

- Oui. Ou cet après midi.

- Non, désolé. Je ne peux pas. Ton père m'a dit que des gens du ministère voulaient me parler le plus tôt possible. J'y vais cet après midi… »

Je lui accordais un sourire censé lui donner du courage. Je savais que ça n'aurait rien de facile pour lui de parler de tout ça à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas ou n'aimait simplement pas. Comme Dolores Ombrage…

Il se pencha vers moi et goûta à nouveau mes lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron apparut, suivis d'Hermione. Je me tournais vers la porte, et maugréais

« T'as le chic pour arriver quand il faut pas. »

Mon frère rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et je quittais la pièce après avoir saluer Harry une dernière fois. Je descendit et rejoignit ma mère au jardin.

Après une petite demi heure où les mauvaises herbes disparurent au fur et à mesure, elle engagea la conversation

« Alors, toi et Harry ? Ton père m'a parlé … d'hier soir. Tu lui aurais sauté dessus.

- C'est un peu exagéré. Maugréais je de mauvaise grâce.

- Vous êtes si jeunes… Vous devriez faire attention. Et puis, après guerre… Ce genre de relation n'est jamais très stable. Et Harry est un héros… je sais que ça en éblouira plus d'une.

- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais l'aimer juste parce qu'il est un héro ? » M'écriais je avant de remarquer qu'elle souriait.

J'avais avoué, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte que j'aimais Harry. Je rougissais brusquement, m'en rendant compte car j'eut soudain très chaud. Elle me demanda

« Donc, tu l'aimes ? »

Je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en réfléchissant à la réponse qui conviendrait.

« Et bien… oui… avouais je. Enfin, je crois. Je suis pas certaine de… enfin… lui…

- Oh, lui il t'aime. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Mais, vous êtes si jeunes… toi surtout.

- Il a qu'un an de plus que moi.

- Mais il est beaucoup plus mature. Il a vécu beaucoup plus de choses, et je crois que maintenant… il aura besoin de calme, de stabilité. Ils vont sûrement lui proposer du travail au ministère… Et puis, il va sans doute se trouver un appartement. Et…

- Je sais maman. Il est grand, et je n'aurai pas le droit de quitter la maison avant mes trente ans… je sais! Grommelais je.

- Non, avant que tu te maris. Corrigea-t-elle. Et vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous mariez…

- Maman! Coupais je. On n'a aucune intention de se marier! On se sort même pas ensemble! »

Je sentis moi-même à quel point ça me pesait…

Elle le sentit et me rassura

« Ne t'inquiètes pas! Ça arrivera bien assez vite… »

**oO°Oo**

**POV Harry.**

Je soupirai en m'appuyant contre le mur. Je fermais les yeux et le visage de Ginny m'apparut. J'esquissais un sourire. Dans cet immense couloir, je me sentais étrangement seul et calme. Mais j'étais pressé d'en avoir fini avec le ministère et de quitter cet endroit, ou tout autre lieu public. Mr Weasley m'avait laissé seul pour aller à son bureau, en me proposant de l'y rejoindre quand j'aurais fini.

J'attendais dans le couloir et compris de quoi il ce qu'Arthur avait voulu dire la veille. Toutes les personnes me croisant venaient me serrer la main, me remercier… Et les femmes en particulier. C'était presque gênant, surtout que certaines étaient beaucoup plus vieilles que moi.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et Kingsley apparut face à moi

« Bonjour, Harry! Comment vas-tu ? »

Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras et me fit entrer. Quatre autres personnes -deux femmes et trois hommes- étaient assises autour d'une table ronde. Je connaissais très bien l'une des femmes: Dolores Ombrage. Je sentis la cicatrice sur ma main picoter un peu. Kingsley me chuchota

« Excuses moi, Harry. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Elle devait être là. Essaies de rester calme, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais et saluais les personnes présentes: Percy, Amélia Bones, et un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

« Harry, je te présente Gawain Robards, qui va me succéder à la direction du bureau des Aurors. Il souhaitait te rencontrer. Pour discuter. »

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire et m'asseyais quand Gawain me le proposa. Ombrage toussota et je me tournais vers elle. Je ne l'avais pas salué et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Elle remarqua

« La chasse aux horcruxes aurait elle rendu la politesse superflue pour vous ?

- La politesse entre vous et moi l'est. »

Kingsley esquissa un sourire en s'asseyant face à moi. Il se tourna vers Ombrage et la fit taire d'un regard.

« Harry a toute les raisons de vous haïr, Dolores. Alors je vous demanderai de ne pas le provoquer. Dans le cas contraire, je me rangerais de son coté.

- Très bien. » Émit Ombrage avec un air pincé.

Amélia Bones me lança un sourire auquel je répondis de bonne grâce.

« Alors… Pourquoi suis-je ici exactement ? Demandais je en devenant plus sérieux.

- Pour plusieurs choses en fait. »

Gawain me tendit une liasse de feuillets et je grimaçais

« Des devoirs ? Soufflais je en haussant les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment non. Premièrement, voici des papiers avec des questions. Une sorte de rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé cette année. Des crimes qui auraient été commis par toi… nous voulons des preuves que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Comme, par exemple ? Demandais je, en sachant très bien qu'on avait tout de même commis certains crimes.

- Le meurtre de Bathilda Tourdesac par exemple.

- C'est l'œuvre de Voldemort. Mais j'étais là quand elle est morte. » Précisais je.

Amélia fronça les sourcils et me demanda de tout raconter dans les moindres détails. C'est Percy qui écrivit à une vitesse ahurissante tout ce que je disais. Après une petite demi heure de récit, je cessais de parler, n'ayant plus rien de spécial à préciser. Kingsley ajouta

« Et cette histoire de vol à Gringotts. Avec le dragon… »

Je rougissais et baissais la tête avec un sourire

« Et bien, en fait… ça c'est vrai.

- Criminel. Grommela Ombrage.

- Pour récupérer un horcruxe… Et ça a disons, mal tourné. »

Gawain éclata de rire

« Décidément, j'adore ce jeune homme! »

Kingsley souffla

« Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Ils me regardèrent en souriant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et je rougis un peu. Ils me tendirent tout de même de la paperasse

« Tu répondras à tout ça quand tu en auras le temps, d'accord ?

- Bien sur. J'essayerai de faire vite. »

Gawain me remercia du regard et me tendit d'autres papiers.

« Voilà autre chose… commença-t-il en paraissant un peu plus angoissé. Je sais par Minerva… enfin ton professeur de métamorphose… que tu souhaites devenir Auror.

- Et bien… bafouillais je. Je n'en sais encore trop rien pour l'instant. Je…

- Tu as le temps de réfléchir et je comprend que tu ais besoin de vacances. Mais dans tout les cas, tu as un poste qui t'attend parmi les Aurors quand tu le souhaites.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Il me tendit quelques feuilles concernant le travail que je pourrai avoir, ce que je devrais faire, tout ce qui concernait le travail d'auror en détail. Et la paie. J'éclatais de rire en la voyant

« Vous avez mis trop de zéro, non ?

- Euh, non. Rit Gawain. Vous gagnerez un peu plus que normalement… Mais pas beaucoup plus. C'est la paie normale.

- Oh… put… »

Je me tus en remarquant que j'allais jurer devant des membres du ministère et Percy m'adressa un sourire moqueur. Gawain me rassura d'un regard. Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin

« Ton emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine.

- Mon quoi ? »

Mon ton avait été sec et cassant sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Oui, tu as… des discours à faire… ce genre de chose!

- Sans moi. Désolé. Répliquais je en me levant. Je ne suis pas un animal de zoo. Je ferai une seule interview que je donnerais à Mr Lovegood, le père d'une amie, qui dirige le chicaneur. Mais je ne ferai aucun autre discours. J'ai été assez vu dans les magasines pour tout le reste de ma vie.

- Tu es certain ? S'étonna Kingsley. N'importe quel adolescent normal serait ravi de… Tu deviendras une icône, une star… Tu seras adulé!

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'être adulé. J'ai eut une vie assez compliquée pour tout le reste de ma vie. Je veux une vie normale… simple. Vraiment, devenir une star ça me dit rien. Ça fait plus de mal que de bien. »

Gawain soupira

« Décidemment, tu es incroyablement adulte pour ton age. Je comprend mieux comment tu as réussit à t'en sortir face à Voldemort. Tu serais un auror parfait. »

Je me rasseyais en souriant. Amélia continua

« Dans ce cas, nous ne te forcerons en rien.

- Merci. »

Gawain prit une enveloppe et me la passa

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton héritage. Sourit t-il.

- Mon héritage de qui ? M'étonnais je.

- De quelques personnes qui ont tenu à te léguer quelque chose au cas où ils mourraient. Et c'est arrivé alors… »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qui donc aurait put vouloir me donner des choses ? J'ouvris l'enveloppe et il me proposa de me lire le tout

« Les avocats écrivent très mal la plupart du temps. »

J'acceptais de bon cœur en voyant qu'il avait raison et il déplia un premier parchemin.

« Certains t'ont aussi écrit des lettres. Remus Lupin par exemple. Il te lègue son appartement -qu'il venait juste d'acheter je crois- du chemin de Traverse. Il devait y vivre avec sa femme… non ?

- En effet. Acquiesça Kingsley en baissant la tête.

- Il te lègue également tout son matériel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et ceci. »

Il sortit de l'enveloppe deux bagues, deux alliances.

« Elles lui appartenaient à lui et …

- Tonks. Conclut Kingsley.

- Voilà. Nymphadora Tonks. Elle te lègue aussi quelque chose… Des objets ayant appartenu à la famille Black et à sa famille, objets que tu trouveras dans l'appartement. Ensuite… Mr Fred Weasley te lègue une partie de ses actions du commerce de farces et attrapes Weasley. Il offre le reste à sa famille. Ensuite… Certaines personnes que vous ne connaissez pas personnellement vont ont fait des dons pour vous remerciez. »

Je grimaçais, vaguement gêné. Ça me faisait tout drôle de penser que des gens à travers tout le pays me léguaient de l'argent, des objets, pour me remercier de quelque chose que je n'avais pas vraiment fait par choix mais à cause d'un destin.

« Tu as désormais une sommes d'argent plutôt considérable… Maintenant, venons en à… Teddy Lupin. »

Je relevais si violement la tête que ma nuque craqua. Ils me regardèrent tous surpris. Je devais avoir l'air beaucoup plus sérieux. Kingsley me tendit un parchemin plié

« C'est une lettre que Remus t'a écrite à ce sujet, au cas où lui et Tonks mouraient et où tu vivais. Ça concerne sans doute aussi Teddy alors… Mais tu as tout le temps pour… »

Je me saisissais de la lettre et la dépliais. Elle n'était pas très longue. Juste une page. Je parcourais le parchemin du regard, mes doigts tremblotant un peu.

_Harry._

_Si tu lis ces mots c'est que ce que je craignais est arrivé. Je suis cependant très heureux que tu ais survécu à tout ça. Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour toi, et j'aurais été désolé de te voir mourir si jeune. Tu as tellement de choses à vivre encore… Et étant le digne fils de James, tu le vivras à milles kilomètres heure. J'espère sincèrement que tu vivras une longue vie pleine d'amour et d'amitié et de tout ce qu'il y a de bon en ce monde. Tu le mérites. Tu as bien assez souffert en perdant tout les gens que tu aimais. J'espère que ma mort ne t'aura pas trop touché, ni celle de Tonks. Bien trop de choses t'attendent pour que tu t'attardes sur le passé et sur ses morts. _

_Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis très heureux et fier de toi. Tu deviendras un homme bien, j'en suis certain. Un digne Potter, avec le sang Evans -ce qui crois moi ne gâche rien- et une pointe d'éducation -ou de non éducation- à la Sirius. J'espère également avoir put t'apporter quelque chose. Les Weasley t'entoureront et t'aimeront bien assez pour que tu grandisses encore un peu. Même si tu es déjà trop adulte pour ton age. _

_J'ai aussi eut une courte discussion avec Ginny Weasley, et elle m'a parlé de vous deux, de ses craintes te concernant. Et crois moi ou pas… Elle t'aime vraiment. C'est inimaginable pour votre age, mais je crois que tu as trouvé ta Lily comme James avait trouvé la sienne. D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que comme ton père… tu craques pour les rousses. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu sauras l'aimer comme elle le mérite car elle est vraiment exceptionnelle. Quelque chose me dit que tu le sais déjà…_

_Et je te remercie aussi pour cette… leçon incroyable que tu m'as donné quand je suis venue te voir au 12 Square Grimmaurd. C'est grâce à toi que je suis retourné vers Dora. Et vers mon fils._

_Tu te doutes certainement que c'est surtout de ce sujet dont je souhaite parler. De mon fils. De ton filleul. Teddy n'a que quelques mois et il se retrouve déjà orphelin. Comme toi, il y a presque dix sept ans. Je sais que tu es jeune. Je sais aussi que tu n'as peut-être pas envie de t'encombrer d'un enfant aussi tôt. Sache donc qu'Andromeda - la mère de Tonks- s'occupera de lui si tu ne t'en sens pas capable. J'espère néanmoins que tu occuperas une place immense dans sa vie, car il ne pourrait avoir meilleur exemple que toi (sauf pour ce qui est de s'attirer des ennuis… mais bon…). Que ce soit en tant que tuteur ou juste en tant que parrain. Bien sur -et je ne veux en aucun cas diriger ta décision en écrivant ceci- cela me plairait énormément que tu l'éduques comme un fils. Et donc que tu acceptes sa garde. _

_Dans tout les cas, quel que soit ton choix, j'espère que Teddy sera entouré. De ton amour, et de celui de tes proches, des Weasley, d'Hermione, et de sa grand-mère également. _

_Je t'aime Harry, et j'aurai du toujours croire en toi. J'espère que tu suivras ton instinct … qui t'indique presque toujours la bonne direction._

_Remus Lupin._

Je sentais une larme couler sur l'arête de mon nez avant de songer à les arrêter. Je l'essuyais d'un geste rageur, avant de relever la tête vers les personnes qui ne m'avaient pas quitté des yeux. Je posais la lettre sur le bureau et soupirai

« Quelles sont les … différentes possibilités ? »

Kingsley réfléchit un instant et c'est Ombrage qui énonça

« Nous pouvons le confier à sa grand-mère. Celle-ci nous a dit qu'elle serait ravie de le garder avec elle… Mais elle est assez âgée, et n'a que de maigres ressources financières. Nous pouvons aussi le placer en foyer ou dans un orphe…

- N'y pensez même pas. La coupais je.

- Très bien. Sourit Gawain. Ou vous pouvez accepter de vous occupez de lui. D'être son tuteur légal et d'avoir toutes les responsabilités que ça engage. »

Je fermais les yeux en m'appuyant contre le dossier de mon siège. Kingsley me regarda en souriant. Il savait très bien quelle solution me tentait le plus, et aussi que j'étais du genre à suivre mon cœur. Mais cette fois… Ma décision importerait sur beaucoup de choses, et de personnes. Moi bien sur, mais surtout Teddy et les personnes qui m'entoureraient. Ginny par exemple… Je devais d'abord en parler avec elle, et les Weasley.

Je grommelais :

« Vous pensez que je suis dingue hein ? Que c'est du suicide ?

- Non. Répliqua Kingsley. Je pense que c'Est-ce que Lupin désirait, et Tonks également. Je sais aussi que tu aurais aimé que ce soit ton parrain qui s'occupe de toi. Et que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Teddy. Et malgré ton jeune age, je sais que tu en es capable. Et que le mieux pour lui c'est toi. C'est pour cette raison que Remus t'a désigné comme tuteur. Mais c'est ton choix.

- J'ai du temps… pour y réfléchir ? Et pour en parler … avec… mes amis et les Weasley.

- Bien sûr, Harry. »

Percy m'adressa un sourire encouragent.

« C'est fini ?

- Oui. Tu réfléchis pour le travail ? insista Gawain.

- Oui. Je vous donnerai ma réponse bientôt. Rassurez vous. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à cogiter pendant des heures pour prendre une décision.

- Et pour Teddy ?

- Je vous dirai ça très vite également. »

Ils me rassemblèrent tout les papiers et me les donnèrent avant que je sorte. Percy me rejoignit rapidement et me souffla

« Tu vas en parler à Ginny n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Avouais je.

- T'as pas intérêt à la faire pleurer Harry. Sinon tu auras des Weasley très en colère sur le dos. »

J'esquissais un sourire

« Je te promet de ne pas la faire souffrir, tant que j'en serai capable. »

Il acquiesça en souriant, pensant à cette promesse et retourna dans la salle de réunion.

Je rejoignis Mr Weasley sans lui parler de ce que le ministère me proposait. Pourtant, je savais que l'homme se rendait compte que j'étais tendu. Arrivés devant le portail du jardin, Arthur demanda -n'y tenant plus.

« De quoi voulaient ils parler ?

- De pas mal de choses… soufflais je. De mon héritage. De ce que beaucoup de gens m'avaient léguer. De ce qu'on avait fait cette année. D'un possible travail d'auror pour moi. Et de Teddy. »

Arthur s'arrêta de marcher pour me dévisager

« De Teddy ?

- Et bien… commençais je. Je suis son parrain. Et… Remus voulait que je m'occupe de lui au cas où ils mourraient avec Tonks. »

Arthur remit ses lunettes sur son nez et m'interrogea encore

« Tu vas accepter ?

- Je n'en sais encore trop rien… Vous trouvez ça fou si j'accepte, hein ? »

Il me regarda et éclata de rire à ma plus grande surprise

« Non, Harry. Je ne trouve pas ça bête du tout. Contrairement à beaucoup de jeune de ton âge, tu en seras capable. Avec notre aide bien sur… car je suppose que tu n'as jamais changé de couche de ta vie ?

- Vous supposez très bien… avouais je, confus.

- Et bien, nous t'aiderons si tu acceptes. Tu passeras autant de temps que tu le souhaites ici et nous ferons tout ce qu'il est capable de faire pour t'aider.

- Vraiment ? »

Il s'approcha de moi et entoura mes épaules d'un bras en m'attirant vers la maison.

« Bien sur que oui. »

Après quelques secondes, je me sentis extrêmement soulagé. Nous entrâmes dans la maison, le même sourire aux lèvres. Dans la cuisine, Molly, Ginny et Hermione préparaient le dîner, alors qu'apparemment Fleur supervisait les opérations. En conséquences, elle ne faisait absolument rien.

Molly se rua sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? Ce n'était pas trop dur ? »

J'étouffais un rire

« Non, Madame Weasley. Tout va bien. »

Je m'approchais d'Hermione, embrassait son front, puis de Ginny que j'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres. Elle rougit un peu et je déposais une foule de paperasse sur la table. Je me tournais vers Hermione et lui quémandais

« Dis, Mione… Tu pourras m'aider ?

- À quoi ? Grommela-t-elle, vaguement soupçonneuse.

- Juste à remplir deux trois papiers. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le paquet de feuilles sur la table

« Deux ou trois ? »

Je baissais la tête, penaud et Ginny éclata de rire. Je corrigeais

« Deux ou trois dizaines… »

Les fils Weasley entrèrent tous -sauf Percy qui était toujours au ministère- et jetèrent un coup d'œil à document sur la table

« Et bah Harry, il te donne du travail au ministère! J'espère qu'ils te payent au moins! » S'exclama George.

Je fis signe que non avant de me rappeler d'un élément de mon héritage

« En fait, George… Pourquoi j'ai reçu une part de vos actions sur le magasin ? »

George me donna un coup à l'épaule.

« Parce que sans toi, on aurait jamais put le faire. »

Molly fronça les sourcils et je baissais la tête en soupirant. Après trois ans, elle allait enfin découvrir que c'était de ma faute si ses fils avaient abandonné l'école.

« Comment ça… sans Harry vous n'auriez rien put faire ? »

George maugréa quelques insultes avant de me lancer un 'pardon' sincère. Je finissais par avouer

« Et bien… j'ai offert les 1000gallions que j'ai gagné au tournoi des trois sorciers à Fred et George pour qu'ils puissent ouvrir leur magasin de farces et attrapes. »

Molly rougit puis blêmit en l'espace de quelques secondes

« Et pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

Je crois que ce fut la première fois où je l'a vis aussi en colère contre moi.

« Je me suis dit que nous aurions bien besoin de rire quand Voldemort est revenu, c'est tout. »

Le visage de Molly s'adoucit et elle m'enlaça à nouveau

« Tu as eut raison, Harry. C'est très gentil d'avoir fait ça. »

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et je remarquais que son regard était luisant de larmes. Je lançais un sourire à George qui paraissait encore sous le choc face à la réaction de sa mère.

« Alors, ils t'ont parlé de quoi au ministère ? M'interrogea Ron en s'installant à table.

- De pas mal de choses… »

Je pris une des enveloppes que je n'avais pas ouverte. Elle venait de Gringotts et je compris rapidement qu'elle concernait l'état de mes finances. Je m'asseyais en parcourant le parchemin du regard avant de jurer plusieurs fois. Ron, qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule s'écria

« Dis, Harry… Ils ont rajouté des zéros hein ? Ou t'a cambriolé Gringotts. »

J'observais plus sérieusement et constatait qu'une grosse somme d'argent venait de Remus, puis de centaines de personnes que je ne connaissais pas.

« C'est des gens qui pour me remercier… m'ont envoyé de l'argent.

- Des milliardaires ?

- Non, non… Ils n'envoient pas beaucoup. Mais plusieurs pas beaucoup… ça finit par faire une certaine somme. »

Je soupirai avant de ranger le papier

« Tu veux qu'on l'accroche au frigidaire ? Proposa Ron avec un sourire.

- Non, merci! Répliquai-je.

- Ils t'ont parlé de quoi d'autre ? me demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à coté de moi sur la table.

Mr Weasley croisa mon regard et le sourit pour m'encourager à tout déballer à la famille.

« Et bien… commençai-je en rougissant. J'ai une décision à prendre et j'aurais besoin de vous tous je crois.

- Bien sur, mon chéri! » S'exclama Molly en posant son plat pour se consacrer entièrement à moi.

Ginny prit ma main dans la sienne pour me dire de continuer, et tous les regards se posèrent sur nos doigts entrelacés. J'inspirais profondément

« Je suis le parrain de Teddy, et Lupin voulait que je m'occupe de lui si il mourrait.

- Et tu vas accepter ? S'enquit bêtement Hermione.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Ripostai-je. J'en sais rien. Je veux bien sur… C'est … ce que je veux faire. Mais il est plutôt question de ce que je peux et dois faire là. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant de longues minutes, puis Ginny fut la première à donner son avis -à mon plus grand plaisir.

« Je pense que tu en es largement capable. Avec notre aide bien sur. En tout cas, avec la mienne. »

Je lui adressais un sourire, la remerciant silencieusement. Hermione prononça calmement

« Je pourrais lire des livres sur l'éducation des enfants si tu le souhaites. Et je t'aiderais sans problème.

- Moi aussi. Approuva Ron.

- Sans soucis, Harry! » Promis George en souriant de toute ses dents.

Les fils Weasley que je considérais comme mes frères ne soutinrent tous. Puis ce fut au tour de Molly d'acquiescer

« Je serais là pour t'aider. Après tout, j'ai élevé six garçons et je l'ai fait devenir des hommes.

- Sept. » Corrigeais je en souriant, m'incluant mécaniquement.

Elle m'adressa alors le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu, même si il était baigné de larmes.

**O0°0O**

Dés le lendemain, Mr Weasley me raccompagna au ministère et j'allais voir Gawain dans son bureau. J'attendais un peu mais il décala tout ses rendez vous pour moi. Après une dizaine de minutes, je me retrouvais dans un bureau luxurieux.

« J'accepte. »

Ce fut le premier mot que je prononçais et il m'adressa un éclatant sourire

« Ravi de l'apprendre Harry. Tu travailleras quelques temps pour les aurors… et ensuite, tu en deviendras un. Rapidement, je te l'assure.

- Je veux que vous me traitiez comme n'importe qui! » Répliquais je.

Il fit signe que oui de la tête puis demanda

« Tu veux commencer quand ? Je suppose que tu veux quelques vacances ?

- Pas vraiment des vacances. Juste quelques semaines. Pour m'occuper de Teddy. Trouver un nouveau rythme à ma nouvelle vie.

- Tu vas donc t'occuper de lui ? S'écria-t-il. Félicitation.

- Merci. »

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis proposa

« Début janvier pour commencer, ça te va ? »

Je le remerciais du regard, sincère, et empli de gratitude de me laisser autant de temps.

Du temps… même si j'en avais, il me semblait que tout se passer trop vite pour moi. Un travail, un enfant, un appartement… Je voulais une vie stable… Elle démarrait.

**oO°Oo**

**POV Ginny.**

Nous nous étions tous installés au salon en entendant que Andromeda Tonks arrive avec Teddy. Je tremblotais un peu, mais Harry avait l'air beaucoup plus stressé que moi. Et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. J'esquissais un sourire en le voyant passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la dixième fois en dix minutes.

« Harry, arrête, tu vas te les arracher! »

Il me fusilla du regard et je lui tirais la langue. Il rit doucement, se moquant un peu de ma réaction immature. Nous n'avions pas encore eut le temps de parler tout les deux et je me demandais si avec tout ça, il ne m'avait pas un peu oublié. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et maman entra avec Andromeda qui portait un bébé minuscule dans ses bras.

« Il ressemble tellement à Remus. Les cheveux multicolores en plus! » Remarqua ma mère.

Tous s'étaient levés pour voir le bébé sauf moi et Harry. Je me mettais finalement debout et m'approchais de lui.

« Viens. »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et l'obligeais à se lever. Je posais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser courageux. Tous avaient le dos tourné, sauf ma mère qui me lança un regard moralisateur. J'esquissais un sourire, avant d'attirer Harry vers Andromeda. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire et je le sentis se détendre ostensiblement. Il devait avoir un peu peur de la réaction de la grand-mère de Teddy.

« Je meurs de soif, Molly. Aurais tu quelque chose à nous proposer ? »

Elle voulait alléger l'atmosphère et je lui lançais un sourire en serrant la main d'Harry plus fort dans la mienne.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Harry se retrouva avec Teddy dans les bras, car Andromeda voulait boire. Hermione et moi, penchée au dessus de lui découvrions le petit bout de chou à la chevelure devenue orange en moins de deux (sans doute pour imiter la couleur Weasley qu'il voyait autour de lui). Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux d'Harry et devinrent aussi vert que les siens en moins de deux sous nos rires. Comme sa mère avant lui, il savait mettre de l'ambiance avec son pouvoir de métamorphe. J'observais attentivement Harry qui ne quittait pas le bébé des yeux. Ron n'arrêtait pas de grommeler

« Qu'Est-ce que c'est petit! »

Et Hermione finit par répliquer

« C'est petit et mignon et ça deviens grand et con… »

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux sous mon rire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, trois jours plus tôt, je ne mettais plus sentie aussi bien, aussi légère. Teddy prit ma main et commença à téter mon pouce. Andromeda étouffa un rire

« Il fait ça tout le temps…

- C'est une réaction normale chez un bébé! Énonça Hermione. Bah quoi… j'ai commencer à me renseigné. » Ajouta-t-elle en surprenant nos coups d'oeil moqueurs.

Ron, Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard. Teddy s'accrochait à mon doigt et le tétait avec acharnement. Je calais ma tête contre l'épaule d'Harry et il appuya sa tête contre la mienne. Je sentais la petite langue râpeuse du bébé frotter contre ma peau, comme celle d'un chaton. Je ne quittais pas les mains d'Harry des yeux. L'une d'elle tenait la nuque du bébé, l'autre caressait doucement les petits cheveux tout doux et roux.

Je voyais tout les autres qui nous observait: Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi. Et plus principalement Harry et moi. Je savais que notre façon de nous tenir faisait parents autour de leur nouveau né. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais bien comme ça… Et j'eut l'étrange impression que pour la première de ma vie mon avenir m'apparaissait très clairement…

**O0°0O**

Je regardais la silhouette de mon père dans le jardin alors qu'il rentrait enfin. Il avait accompagné Harry à son tout nouvel appartement. Après avoir passé une semaine avec nous au Terrier, il s'était dit qu'il devait peut-être commencer une vie normale. Bien entendu, il viendrait tous les jours, je le savais.

Hermione aussi était partie. Elle était allée retrouver ses parents et les ramener avec l'aide du professeur MacGonagalle. Ron traînait comme un rat mort dans sa chambre. Je les soupçonnais d'avoir eut quelques relations plus… physiques que d'ordinaire, étant donné que le matin même Harry dormait par terre dans ma chambre et Hermione avait déserté.

J'appuyais finalement mon visage contre la vitre en soupirant, y laissant de la buée. Je me sentais un peu seule maintenant. Harry et moi n'avions pas eut de discussion ni quoi que ce soit depuis notre baiser -et mon strip-tease improvisé. Et j'avais bien peur que cette discussion n'arrive jamais…

Il avait passé la semaine à apprendre comment s'occupé de Teddy. Et ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de moi…

Le plancher à l'entrée de ma chambre grinça et je me retournais pour faire face à mon père qui me sourit

« Il te manque déjà ?

- De qui tu parles ? Dis je en jouant l'innocente victime qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi on lui parlait.

- D'Harry! »

Il s'approcha de moi en me tendant un bout de papier froissé

« C'est de sa part.

- Tu l'as lu ? Maugréai-je.

- Ginny! Non! »

Il paraissait choqué que j'ai même put le penser. Je m'excusai d'un regard, et acceptais le bout de papier.

« Il est bien installé ? Demandais je, soucieuse.

- Oui, Lupin avait tout prévu. C'est un grand appartement. Magnifique… Je crois qu'il s'est ruiné en l'achetant. Enfin, les parents de Tonks en ont payé une bonne partie. Mais Harry sera bien là bas. Teddy aussi. »

Je tripotais nerveusement le bout de papier qu'Harry avait envoyé pour moi. Mon père le remarqua, embrassa tendrement mon front et commença à sortir

« Je te laisse un petit peu seule. Bonne lecture… Et bonne nuit.

- Merci, papa… »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et je m'installais pour lire

_Ginny,_

_Ça y est, je suis installé… C'est magnifique, mais ce serait encore mieux avec toi. Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas eut le temps de parler ces derniers jours. J'essaierai de passer le plus vite possible pour te voir. Tu me manques déjà. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire… _

_Teddy t'embrasse (et moi encore plus)_

_Je t'aime._

_Harry._

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait… et même sur papier, ces mots gardaient le même sens. Je relu les quelques mots et un sourire étira mes lèvres… il serait encore mieux avec moi ? Très bien, alors j'irai…

Je me levais d'un bon, glissais le papier dans ma poche et prit mon sac à dos sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. J'y fourrai des sous vêtements propres -les plus beaux que j'ai- et un t-shirt. Puis j'ouvrai la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'avais souvent fait ça étant petite… mais là… Je m'accrochais avec difficulté à une tuile et me laisser tomber en la tenant fermement. Ça faisait un boucan d'enfer, mais les lumières de la maison restèrent éteintes. Je filais jusqu'au portail du jardin puis marchait une dizaine de minutes avant de trouver une route un peu plus éloigné. J'agitais brusquement ma baguette, et en moins de deux le Magicobus apparut. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en sortit en mâchouillant un chewing-gum.

« Vous allez où ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, essayant de me rappeler de l'adresse exacte d'Harry.

« Au 12 rue Godric. C'est près du chemin de Traverse.

- Je sais… » Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je montais dans le bus et il me demanda

« Vous voyagez seule ? Ce n'est pas très responsable. La guerre est peut-être finie mais…

- Je sais. » Grommelai-je en le payant.

Le bus démarra et je m'accrochais avec force à une barre d'un fauteuil. Après une petite heure, je me retrouvais face à un immeuble. Un peu bohème, aux murs en pierres roses. Je descendais et sonner au numéro 13 où était inscrit le nom Potter sur l'interphone. La porte s'ouvrit mécaniquement et j'entrai. Je cherchais la porte du numéro 13 et la trouvait en quelques minutes avant de sonner une nouvelle fois.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry apparut, le sourire aux lèvres.

« J'étais certain que tu viendrais. » Souffla-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres en m'entraînant dans l'appartement.

Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine pendant une minute qui me parut extrêmement courte, tant je me sentais bien. Sa langue et la mienne jouaient un divin ballet que je n'aurai jamais voulu voir s'arrêter. Il me lâcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et m'appuyais contre son torse. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes avant qu'il me susurre

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

J'acquiesçai et il saisit ma main dans la sienne

« Tu veux visiter ?

- Bien sur. Teddy dort ? »

Il fit signe que oui, et me montra rapidement le salon -que Tonks avait sûrement dut décoré en vue de l'avalanche de couleurs-, la cuisine -là Lupin avait dut essayer de réfréner la folie créatrice de sa femme, la salle de bain -normale-, une chambre toute de couleur claires mais chaude -allant du jaune au marron en passant par le beige-, la chambre de Teddy -toute bleue et blanche-, et trois autres chambres, vides qui avaient bien besoin d'être restaurés.

« Je m'en occuperai avec ton père. Il m'a dit qu'il s'y connaissait. »

J'affichais une mine inquiète

« Je le laisse rien touché. Il va tout casser. »

Je revins à la chambre de Teddy et m'approchais du berceau. L'enfant avait désormais des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène.

« Il avait les yeux de quelle couleur en se couchant ? Demandais je.

- Les miens. Il s'habitue à moi je crois… alors il se transforme pour me ressembler. »

Il reprit ma main et m'attira vers la cuisine

« Tu as faim ou soif ou quoi que ce soit ? » M'interrogea-t-il poliment.

Je voyais qu'il avait l'air stressé, et je savais que c'était à cause de ma présence et à cause de la discussion que nous allions avoir

« Non merci. Je suis juste là pour toi. »

Il me serra fort contre son cœur et je sentis qu'il battait beaucoup trop vite. Je l'embrassais à nouveau, et il caressa mes cheveux. On s'assit sur le canapé, et je me collais à lui. Il grommela

« Ça va être dur d'aligner deux mots si tu me touches comme ça… »

Je m'éloignais, sérieuse. Je voulais vraiment que nous discutions avant tout. Il m'observa et son regard me grisa plus que tout le reste. Dieu qu'il était beau. Je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de me rasseoir

« Vas y. À partir de maintenant, je reste sage. »

Il esquissa un sourire et commença à parler

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sortir si tard. Mais je savais qu'avec tes parents dans les parages, ce serait plutôt compliqué alors… Et je voulais vraiment qu'on parle.

- Moi aussi. Même si… chuchotai-je.

- Même si quoi ?

- Ça me fait un peu peur. »

Il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, chastement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que tout les deux… nous voulons nous dire exactement la même chose. Alors… il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… cette année. Soufflais je. J'ai eut si peur que tu ne reviennes pas… ou que tu m'abandonnes. Et quand tu… Quand Hagrid a ramené ton corps de la forêt interdite… Je ne comprenais plus rien… j'ai crut mourir. Et je pensais que ce n'était pas possible parce que… Je ne l'avais pas senti. Pour moi, tu étais toujours vivant.

- J'étais vivant, Ginny.

- Oui. Et je le sentais. »

Il sourit, timidement, serein. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser si cette discussion menait où je ne voulait pas allé. Il caressait sa main et je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Il rougit un peu en recommençant à parler

« Tu sais… pendant tout mon trajet jusqu'à la forêt interdite, j'ai pensé à Hermione, à Ron, et à mes parents, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks… Mais, juste avant de mourir, j'ai pensé à toi. Juste à toi. À la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes, à ton regard flamboyant… »

Il s'était penché vers moi en avouant tout ça et je sentais les larmes au coin de mes yeux. Il m'embrassa alors comme jamais on ne m'avais embrassé. C'était une question, une demande, ponctué d'amour, de regrets, de passion aussi…

Il cessa de m'embrasser et souffla

« Je t'aime Ginny Weasley. Je l'ai sut dès le moment où j'ai pensé à toi dans la forêt interdite. »

Mon cœur battait à mile à l'heure, et pendant un instant, je crus même que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Il me regardait, attendant apparemment que je lui réponde ou non, mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et je sut exactement ce dont j'avais envie à cet instant précis. Quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du vouloir, attendre de lui. Surtout en ce moment… Mais avec une foi inébranlable, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Il se raidit brutalement, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis se détendit avant de répondre à mon baiser avec ferveur. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau de mon dos alors qu'il soulevait mon t-shirt. Il avait compris ce que je voulais. Et je compris qu'il le voulait autant que moi. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, dans un baiser d'une sensualité évidente. Ma poitrine était collé à son torse alors que je m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Mon bassin bougeait contre le sien, et mes joues devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Je mourrais littéralement de chaleur et de plaisir… ou de désir.

L'effet des doigts d'Harry contre ma peau me provoquait des foules de frissons… de courants électriques. Je me décollais de lui, les joues roses et les lèvres rouges et gonflés, et le regardait. Il était aussi rougis que moi. Je passais mon majeur sur ses lèvres, sentant son souffle brûlant sur ma peau. Alors, sans le quitter du regard, je retirais mon t-shirt. Son regard effleura chaque parcelles de peau nu que je lui offrais. Il se pencha très légèrement et embrassa le haut de ma poitrine. Je penchais la tête en arrière pour lui permettre de m'embrasser là où il le souhaiterait. Ses dents éraflèrent la peau de mon cou, ses lèvres mes seins. Il tenta de m'enlever mon soutien gorge mais voyant qu'il avait quelques… difficultés, je le faisais. Il me remercia gentiment, et se pencha à nouveau, comme pour cueillir mes tétons du bout des lèvres. Sa langue passa sur le bout de mes seins et je ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

Il me sourit, fier de lui et je le trouvait adorable, craquant au possible. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant vers l'arrière.

Je lui demandais alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu dors où ?

- Dans l'ancienne chambre de Lupin et Tonks. Murmura-t-il d'une voix faiblarde, se demandant où je voulais en venir.

- Allons-y. » susurrai-je à son oreille.

Il planta son regard dans le mien avant de froncer les sourcils

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Que ce n'est pas… trop tôt ? Ou … ?

- J'en ai envie. » Soufflai-je contre son oreille.

Il sembla réfléchir, soucieux. Puis glissa le dos de sa main contre ma joue. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, en posant une main sur mon sein droit. Je ne savais pas où il avait appris à jouer ainsi avec la poitrine d'une femme, mais j'espérais qu'il était naturellement doué et que Cho n'avait pas été sa première mannequin.

« T'as appris ça où ? Haletai-je.

- Nulle part… » répliqua-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

D'un coup, il se leva, et j'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes. Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre, où il me déposa avec une infinie tendresse sur le lit. Je le regardais retirer son t-shirt en souriant. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur son torse imberbe. Il n'était pas si maigrichon qu'on aurait put le penser au premier coup d'œil et était plutôt bien battit finalement. Aussi bien qu'un garçon de dix sept ans peut l'être bien sur…

Il s'allongea au dessus de moi, en embrassant ma poitrine, dans une multitudes de baisers humides. Il arriva à la frontière de mon jean et me demanda d'un regard la permission de l'enlever. J'acceptais avec joie. Il me le retira, dans une lenteur exagéré en embrassant ma peau à mesure qu'il la dévoilait. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant uniquement sur ce que je ressentais.

Il était d'une douceur incroyable. Plus il me touchait plus je l'aimais… Je réalisais soudainement que j'étais en culotte devant lui. Juste en culotte. Et même si je l'avais aussi été la semaine précédente, la situation était différente et milles fois plus excitante. Il se releva sur moi et je sentis une pression contre ma cuisse. Il rougit un peu et j'identifiais rapidement ce que c'était. Il m'observait, avec une pointe de convoitise et je fis glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes sous son regard bouillant. Il me contempla pendant de longues minutes, sans me toucher, comme si il voulait être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Je finissais par souffler

« Et bien, qu'Est-ce que tu attends ? »

Il m'embrassa, et sa main glissa sur mon ventre, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez moi. Je me redressais violement en sentant un doigt frôlait une partie de mon corps que personne n'avait jamais touché. Je le guidais par des chuchotements, et il suivait tout ce que je lui disais, apprenant doucement ce qui me plaisait ou pas. Et -à ma plus grande surprise- il était plutôt doué. Je sentis mon intimité d'humidifié lentement, et je sut que lui aussi le savait car après quelques minutes, il se releva sur moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Ça va ?

- Merveilleusement bien… » gémissais-je avec un sourire coquin.

Je le poussais doucement pour me mettre au dessus et fit glisser la fermeture de sa braguette. J'eut l'impression qu'elle n'allait de toute façon pas tarder à craquer. Je lui retirer son pantalon, puis son boxer qui était complètement déformé. Je posais ma main sur son sexe dressé et le caressais doucement, découvrant cette toute nouvelle partie du corps d'Harry. Une partie qui me plaisait finalement pas mal. Il me regarda faire en souriant. Comme lui quelques minutes plus tôt j'apprenais doucement mais sûrement ce qu'il fallait faire de _ça._

Il me lança un coup d'œil plus chaud comme pour me faire comprendre que nous pouvions y aller… si je le souhaitais toujours.

Je m'installais alors à califourchon sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il paraissait plus surpris. Il avait sans doute pensé à une position plus traditionnelle. Mais j'allais enfin faire ce dont je rêvais depuis plus d'un an… Je n'avais aucune envie de le faire normalement.

Je m'embrassais doucement, et il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches comme pour m'accompagner dans mon mouvement. Je baissais le bassin, et il s'enfonça en moi d'un mouvement brusque qui m'arracha un grognement de douleur. Mauvaise idée cette position finalement…

« Ginny, ça va ? » s'enquit il alors que quelques larmes m'échapper.

Il eut alors l'idée de me faire oublier ma douleur par la douceur. Il se redressa et du bout des lèvres embrassa mon visage, puis mon cou avant de s'occuper de mes seins, partie que je savais désormais extrêmement sensible. Je sentis une mains s'aventurer entre mes jambes, et il caressa d'un doigt un point très sensible de mon intimité.

Il était si attentionné que j'oubliai ma douleur après quelques minutes. Il le remarqua et embrassa mes lèvres avec amour.

« Je peux ? »

J'acquiesçais, lui donnant la permission de bouger en moi. Il me poussa un peu, comprenant que cette position serait pour une prochaine fois, pour se mettre au dessus de moi et prendre le contrôle des opérations.

Il scella ses lèvres aux miennes en commençant un lent va et viens. Je me détendais lentement et fini même par apprécier. Je savais qu'il continuait pour moi, s'efforçant de rendre ce rapport le meilleur possible, que j'en garde tout de même un bon souvenir. Quoi qu'il se passe, c'était avec lui… Je m'en souviendrais dans tout les cas. Mais j'étais heureuse qu'il continu. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise, et la douleur céda la place au plaisir…

Il m'embrassa et je chuchotais pour la première fois

« Je t'aime… »

Il m'adressa alors l'un des plus beau sourire que je n'avais jamais vu, avant de jouir. Il s'effondra sur moi, le regard vitreux. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens en s'allongeant à mes cotés.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant comme si il voulait sondé mon âme.

- Comment ça ? »

Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire en sentant sa main se faufiler une nouvelle fois entre les jambes. J'acceptais de bon cœur.

Puis Teddy se mit à pleurer, ce qui nous fit sourire tout les deux.

« Je reviens. Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant.

- J'espère bien. »

Je le regardais sortir, et fermais les yeux… m'endormant sans l'attendre.

**oO°Oo**

_Un frisson parcourut mon échine alors que je sentais les lèvres d'Harry papillonner dans mon cou. Il avait une manie de me réveiller bien spécial… parfaite pour commencer une nouvelle journée._

_« Bonjour, madame Potter. » susurra-t-il contre mon oreille ce qui me fit frissonner encore une fois._

_Je me retournais et ouvrais difficilement les yeux, croisant un regard émeraude pénétrant. Je remontais mécaniquement le drap sur ma poitrine nue, cachant un suçon tout neuf. Il me reluqua, coquin et taquin. Il m'embrassa, autre habitude du réveil. Appuyé contre son coude, il me dévisageait._

_« Ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui. » Annonça-t-il brusquement en voyant que je ne disais rien. _

_J'esquissais un sourire devant sa moue soudain plus ronchon et quelque peu vexé. Je me collais à lui dans un sursaut_

_« Tu t'es drôlement amélioré depuis… » le complimentai-je._

_Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait jamais à bouder très longtemps. Surtout quand je lui disais ce genre de choses. Vrai de surcroît. Notre nuit avait été milles fois plus intéressante que la première que nous avions passé ensemble dix ans plus tôt. Même si je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde._

_Je sentis une main s'aventurer entre mes cuisses et j'allais lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment quand quelqu'un lui fit comprendre le message bien mieux que moi. Une bouille de trois ans apparut au pied du lit en sautillant_

_« Papa! J'ai faim! »_

_Les yeux chocolat, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, le visage sérieux, James Potter attendait apparemment d'un pied ferme que ses parents bougent du lit. Je levais les yeux au ciel face à sa moue Potteriesque. Je me tournais vers Harry_

_« Il a dit 'papa, j'ai faim', pas maman! » Remarquai-je avec une moue innocente._

_Il m'embrassa sous le 'beurk' très expressif de James avant de se lever. Je remarquais qu'il avait renfilé son sous vêtement pendant la nuit, anticipant l'arrivé inopiné de notre fils aîné. Il enfila une chemise et posa sa main sur mon ventre_

_« Comment va la future Lily Potter ?_

_- Qui te dit que ce sera une fille ? »_

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Teddy apparut dans son pyjama violet. _

_« Parce qu'on veut tous que ce soit une fille! »_

_J'esquissai un sourire face au sérieux du petit garçon de dix ans qui bailla en s'asseyant au pied de notre lit. Il prit James dans ses bras, le posant à ses cotés. L'aîné des Potter -comme disais toujours Kingsley- arborait ce jour là des cheveux d'un doré incroyable et des yeux presque gris. Il modifia la forme de son nez pour faire rire celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. _

_Harry embrassa une dernière fois mon ventre avant de sortir_

_« J'emmène le petit déjeuner ici. Ted, tu viens m'aider ? »_

_L'enfant sauta du lit et courut à la suite de son parrain. James vint rapidement se blottir entre mes bras, posant sa tête contre mon ventre arrondie de quelques petits mois. Harry revint en une dizaine de minutes, portant un petit garçon de quinze mois, et un plateau. Il semblait avoir quelque difficultés mais comme toujours faisait comme si il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. James sautilla sur le lit_

_« Aie faim! Aie faim! »_

_Harry et moi échangeâmes un sourire. Le plus Potter des Potter. Le plus James aussi selon ceux qui avaient connu son grand père. Harry posa notre deuxième enfant -ou troisième si on incluait Teddy ce que je faisais mécaniquement en général- sur le lit. Albus -je tenais à préciser qu'Harry avait choisi seul le prénom- babilla quelques mots que je ne compris pas -et que lui-même ne devait pas comprendre. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tout les sens et cachaient parfois son regard émeraude. Il tendit ses petits bras dodues vers moi et je le prenais rapidement, collant son visage contre mon cou. Il se mit rapidement à jouer avec mes cheveux. _

_Teddy demanda en prenant un croissant_

_« Dis, Bill et Fleur aussi, ils viennent aussi à l'anniversaire de James la semaine prochaine ?_

_- Oui. Sourit Harry en retenant à grand peine son fou rire. Et Victoire sera là si c'est la réponse que tu attendais._

_- Pas du tout… souffla le petit garçon en baissant la tête, ses joues prenant une adorable teinte rosé._

_- Bah si c'est ton amoureuse! Brailla James en renversant du jus d'orange sur le drap. _

_- Pas du tout. »_

_Je mordais dans ma tartine -soigneusement préparé par Harry- pour m'empêcher de rire. Étant donné que je les avait retrouvé quelques mois plus tôt -à noel- tout les deux dans un coin à se faire des bisous 'comme les grands', je les soupçonnais d'être en effet des amoureux. _

_Le petit déjeuner se finit dans un charivari de blagues -que George avait apprise à Teddy et James- et de résumé des dernières aventures du travail d'Harry -qui était devenu directeur du bureau des Aurors depuis peu de temps. _

_« Bon, Teddy si tu allais faire la vaisselle. James, tu essuies. » proposa Harry._

_C'était risqué de leur demander ça, mais je compris qu'il voulait que nous restions seuls. Les deux enfants quittèrent le lit, et Harry disparut quelques minutes avec Albus qu'il posa dans son parc de jeu. Il revint dans la chambre, et ferma la porte avec un sort avant de me rejoindre sur le lit_

_« Alors… Miss Weasley._

_- Potter. Corrigeai-je avec une moue faussement offensée._

_- Tu resteras toujours une Weasley pour moi. Souffla-t-il en m'embrassant. La plus jolie des Weasley… La plus magnifique des Weasley. »_

_Il ponctuait chacune de ses phrases d'un baiser. Il planta son regard émeraude dans le mien, et sourit brièvement_

_« Il est dix heures… Je crois que c'est environ à cette heure là que ton père a débarqué en jurant tout les dieux qu'il me tuerait, non ? _

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour le calmer. Maugréai-je, vexée. Encore un secret du Grand Harry Potter je suppose._

_- Tu supposes bien. Rit il. Tu sais que je t'aime ? »_

_J'acquiesçais avant de l'embrasser. Il fronça les sourcils, mimant la réflexion et finit par proposer_

_« Pour fêter ça… ça te dirait d'essayer la douche ? »_

_Je le regardais, remarquant son regard plus pétillant et enfantin, son sourire carnassier. Le grand Harry Potter que j'aimais. _

_« Je suis enceinte gros malin! Répliquais je._

_- Albus a été conçu sur la table de la cuisine… souffla-t-il avec un rire. Allez… »_

_Il insista quelques instants et voyant que je ne cédais pas, se leva et fit mine de faire la tête. _

_« Bon, j'y vais tout seul dans ce cas. »_

_Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain de notre chambre et se retourna une dernière fois avec une moue à faire fondre un iceberg. Je finissais pas me lever et susurrais :_

_« C'est bien parce que c'est toi… »_

**O0°0O**

**Note de l'auteur** _ Tamdam. xD j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était une ptit fic toute courte... Mais j'ai une idée de Ginny/Harry plus longue en court en ce moment donc... Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne reste jamais très longtemps sans donner de nouvelles :p Sinon, vous m'aimeriez moins non ? xD

Bref, merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent! J'aimerai bien atteindre les 20reviews si possible en tout. Alors, si vous passez par ici, et que vous avez appréciez (ou pas d'ailleurs) la lecture, ce serait gentil de me le dire...

Bisous bisous, reviews reviews !

Kitty.

(je suis une grande romantique, n'est ce pas ? xD)


End file.
